Leaving Me Lonesome
by cassgrl087
Summary: One shot, post Hogwarts songfic, AngelinaFred style. Based on Ashleigh's fanfic, but they actually 'get together' in mine. To Michelle Branch's 'Til I get over you' R&R!


Leaving me Lonesome

A song fiction based on Michelle Branch's song, 'Til I get over you' and by a fanfic I read by Ashleigh, 'The day you went away.' Thanks for the idea, Ash, hope you aren't offended, cause I loved your fic.

Post Howarts, Angelina/Fred angsty fluff

Every time I feel alone

I can blame it on you 

And I do, oh 

         Angelina sat in her bed, long hair disheveled, eyes puffy. After Quidditch try outs a week ago, there was nothing to do but wait. That's what she had been doing since she graduated. That, and practice. She was living alone in the London underground for almost a year by herself, but had nothing to do. So she moved on top of a new coffee house in Diagon Alley with Katie Bell. But she hated leaving it. She usually slept until noon and found something to keep her busy until Katie got back from work. She couldn't bear looking outside, because her eyes always drifted to the "WWW" sign and wouldn't fail to bring tears to her eyes. She remembered the day Fred left like it was yesterday…

You've got me like a loaded gun

Golden sun and sky so blue

They were sitting outside by the lake. His arm was around her shoulders. 

         "This may be the last time we're on the grounds together." He had said.

         "No it won't. We still have the rest of term." She replied dumbly. He tok her hands and stared into her eyes. A soft gust of wind blew Angelina's hair behind her. His red locks fell into his intense blue eyes. She stared at their hands for a minute. 

         "What is this about?" She asked, a little paranoid. 

         "It's seventh year, Angelina, We're stuck with Umbridge. George and I are going to leave."

         "But…but…you've stuck out for this long. Why not a few more months?" She blinked tears away. 

         "We haven't got Quidditch…we haven't got Dumbledore…We're leaving. Someone has to prove her wrong." 

         "But Fred!" 

         "It's not that long, I'll owl you. We'll see each other." He said desperately. A tear fell from her eye and splattered on his hand. "Don't cry, Angelina. It really isn't that long."  He sighed, caressing her hand with his thumb. 

         "But it is! You can't just leave because of _her_!" She stared into his eyes. 

         "We're not leaving _only_ because of Umbridge. We're leaving because there's nothing to stay for." He said calmly. Angelina violently pulled her hands away. He stared at her in shock. 

         "Nothing to stay for?" She yelled, crying. "What about me?" 

We both know that we want it

But we both know you left me with no choice

         Angelina wiped her eyes at the memory. Fred still left that night, but Angelina was in her dormitory. She heard all about their great escape, though. And sure, Fred wrote. Angelina still had the letters. He wrote about the shop, their new products, what they'd do when she visited. He begged her to visit Hogsmede sometime. It broke her heart, but she never wrote back. She knew she could never move on if she didn't block him out. Tears streamed down her face.

You just bring me down

So I'm counting my tears 

'Til I get over you

         She got out of bed and sat by the window, gazing out from behind the curtains. Katie told her that she rarely saw the twins in Diagon Alley anymore. They now had a shop in Ireland. But the 'WWW' sign and store were still just down the street. Angelina watched the witches and wizards for a moment. They looked so optimistic. Katie was always telling her to smile. But what is there to smile about?

Sometimes I watch the world go by

I wonder what its like to wake up every single day 

Smile on your face 

You never tried

         Angelina sighed, shutting the curtains angrily. It was now twelve thirty and she decided it was time to get something to eat. Lazily, she changed and brushed her hair back into a messy braid. She washed her face and headed down the stairs to the coffee shop. 

We both know we can't change it 

We both know we'll just have to face it

         She was more then halfway down the stairs when she saw a tall redhead sitting down at a table through the open door. She tried to turn around quickly, hoping she didn't see what she just saw, but it was too late. He spotted her. 

         "Angelina?" He was headed toward her. Oh God, that voice, that hair, those eyes, that face! Her mind flooded with memories she thought she had forgotten. 

If only I could give you up  
But would I want to let you off of this soapbox, baby? 

         He stood before her and reached out, touching her arm. She became hot all over. He gently pulled her back. Reluctantly, she turned around. 

         "Angelina." He repeated, softer. Hot tears filled her eyes. His eyes searched her and eventually locked in on hers. How…how are you?"  He asked, bewildered. They stared at each other.

         "You left me." She said quietly.

We both know

I'm not over you

         "You never wrote." He replied, almost inaudible. A tear spilled down her face. She swiftly turned away but only made it up two stairs before he was right beside her. He touched her cheek. 

         "I'm sorry." He whispered.  

I'm not over you


End file.
